


And Then There Were None

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2011, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Modern Era, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: England receives a sad phone call.





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own 'Hetalia' or any other brand mentioned.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net in 2011.

England was woken up by his mobile phone ringing just as the Sun rose on an early May morning.

“Huh? Oh what’s with a phone call at this time in the morning?” England grunted to himself. “Somebody had better have died or something.”

He fumbled his way out of his bed sheets and grabbed his phone, noticing on the screen that it was Australia who was calling him and not America for once.

“Hello Australia. What do you want?” England said still rather sleepily.

But all that came from the other end of the line was silence, apart for some heavy breathing.

England’s patience was not about to be tested at this point in time. He sternly spoke into his phone: “This is London calling Canberra. Repeat, this is London calling Canberra. Out with it Australia!”

A loud sob suddenly rang through England’s ears. Australia was crying.

England immediately changed his tone to that of a caring guardian.

“Australia? What’s upset you? You can tell me, what is it?”

Another loud sob came from down under, followed by...

“He died.” Australia whimpered.

“W-whose died?” England stammered. He never meant what he said earlier, but it sounded like it was going to bite him.

“C-Claude *sob* died.” Australia cried into the phone.

England went ice cold and froze. His eyes locked onto his bedroom wall and stayed open, his vision becoming increasingly translucent with his own tears.

“T-thank you for telling me Australia. I’ll talk to you later.” England murmured as his hot tears finally left his eyes and raced down his checks.

“Bye mate.” Australia morosely said as he hung up, leaving England alone with his thoughts.

England stayed on his bed for what seemed like an eternity. His mind was replaying images from The Great War as clear as day to him. He could see: Ypres, Gallipoli, Jutland, the Somme, Passchendaele, and all the other battles he, his siblings, friends and former charges fought in like they were just yesterday.

“My God.” He said to himself.

“Nobody is left.”

“They’ve all gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Claude Choules, the last combat veteran of World War One, died on 5th May 2011 at the age of 110 years and 63 days. He served in the Royal Navy from 1915-1926, and from 1926-1956 in the Royal Australian Navy.
> 
> He was born in Pershore, Worcestershire, England and died in Salter Point, Perth, Australia.
> 
> Florence Green, the very last WWI veteran (Women’s Royal Air Force) was still alive when I originally posted this story. She passed away on 4th February 2012 aged 110 years and 350 days.
> 
> At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them.


End file.
